


One Of Us/ Forgive Me Brother

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Complete, Healing, Loki Feels, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Marriage Proposal, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, Singing, Thor Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Loki summons Thor to see him at Asgard he doesn't know what to think till he opens the door to something Thor never thought he would feel forgiveness. But will Thor and Loki unite and make a mends? Or will they stay parted?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Of Us/ Forgive Me Brother

**Author's Note:**

> My very first ever Thorki, please be kind I was kind of nervous writting this. I changed the Lyrics to ABBA's song One Of Us hence title of story and added some to Alanis Morisette's song Head Over Heels. These are the songs used in this fic, I have a thing for people serenading each other. Here is the link to the sequel: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3407243  
> 1\. Emma Townshed- Fly Away  
> 2\. ABBA- One Of Us  
> 3\. Alanis Morisette- Head Over Heels  
> I added mature rating because this has a very very mild love making scene, it's not smut or a lemon because I don't go into detail

Loki was getting ready for Thor's arrival; he really didn't know what he was thinking in doing this. There was so much bad blood between them, will this really work? Will he really prove to him that he has changed? That deep down he does love him? He should just have to wait and see.

Thor finally arrived at Asgard and headed to Loki's chamber. He wasn't looking forward to this; their relationship was problematic to say the least. Now Loki wanted to talk all of a sudden why? What was Loki up to? This was all Thor could think about as he entered Loki's chambers.

"Brother you came" Loki said as he appeared. "What is it you want of me Loki?" Thor asked clearly not wanting to waste any time. "I wanted to see you brother, I wanted to speak with you" Loki stated trying to measure Thor's temperament.

"I am a not fool Loki, you do not ever wish to merely speak now what are you planning?" he said warning in his voice. Music began out of nowhere and Thor saw a barrier rise between them with Loki standing at one side of it looking at him quite determinately. He looked at Thor and with every ounce of his being told him with song how he felt but they were merely Loki's thoughts singing the words.

_They passed me by, all of those great battles_

_I knew you were, robbing me of my rightful chances_  
_My picture clear, though everything wasn't easy_  
_And so I dealt you the blow_  
_And we both had to go_  
_Now it's different, I want you to know_  
  
_Here I am crying_  
_Here I am lying_  
_In this lonely bed_  
_Staring at the ceiling_  
_Wishing I was somewhere else instead_  
_You know I am lonely_  
_You know I am only waiting for a call_  
_Sorry for myself, feeling foolish feeling small_  
_Wishing we had never fought at all_  
  
_I saw myself as a concealed attraction_  
_Even if you didn't keep me away from the heat and the action_  
_I'm not a child, not stubborn or misconceiving_  
_But I started to show_  
_And we both had to go_  
_My heart has changed and I want you to know_  
  
_Here I am crying_  
_Here I am lying_  
_In this lonely bed_  
_Staring at the ceiling_  
_Wishing I was somewhere else instead_  
_You know I am lonely_  
_You know I am only waiting for a call_

 _Sorry for myself, feeling foolish feeling small_  
_Wishing we had never fought at all_  
_Never fought at all_  
  
_Staring at the ceiling_  
_Wishing I was somewhere else instead_  
_You know I am lonely_  
_You know I am only waiting for a call_

 _Sorry for myself, feeling foolish feeling small_  
_Wishing we had never fought at all_  
_Never fought at all_

The music ended and the barrier was lifted. "How long had you rehearsed that?" Thor asked. "I didn't rehearse any of it and I resent the implication that I had" Loki said wounded by Thor's words.

"Loki, I know not how many times I had tried to reach you to show you that I love you, that you are dear to me beyond anything. Perhaps, I never knew how to reach you, but I tried and though I had failed so many times I kept trying, if only for the hope that you would see I'm on your side" Thor said feeling tears threatening to come out.

"I tried to reach you too brother! I tried with all my heart, you pushed me aside you all pushed me aside!! I never wanted that, I told you all I ever wanted was to be your equal to be your friend, to be your brother and your….." Loki trailed off feeling tears of frustration and anger run down his cheeks.

"You don't think I could see all that? I saw it all brother I…what do you mean and be my….what else is there?" Thor asked. "It doesn't matter, none of it matters now" Loki said turning his back on Thor. "It matters to me now tell me!" he said demanding it of him. "I am glad you are no longer with that woman, I…. I knew she…I knew it!" Loki growled as fresh tears ran down his cheeks.

"Why because you enjoy seeing me in pain? Because she had said she no longer loves me?" Thor asked hurt by his words. "Because it ate at me, seeing you both so happy and in love, knowing that she was in your bed! She had no right to be there, no right to wake up next to you, no right to...touch you…to kiss you…" Loki said still with his back to Thor.

Thor turned Loki around slowly as the shock of his words lingered in the air. "Loki....how long?" Thor asked. "How long? Oh too long, far too long brother" Loki said more to himself than to Thor. "Would it shock you to know that I feel the same?" Thor asked.

"Do not toy with me…Do not…say such things to me" Loki said now wiping his tears. "I would not dare to toy with you, I mean all that I say to you at this moment, I always felt something for you beyond brotherly love.

I did not wish to admit it to myself but here I am saying it freely. I love you Loki, I need you as my lover, as my husband, as my everything that keeps me from falling apart" Thor said his tone softening as he took Loki's hand.

"But the trust between us…it's broken…we cannot act on our feelings" Loki whispered. "We can repair it Loki, I know we can and I know that deep down you know it too, just like I know that deep down you love me too" he whispered back softly on Loki's ear.

"Thor" Loki breathed feeling his knees go weak oh how he had dreamt of this moment for so long, how he had wanted to taste Thor's lips how he had longed for his touch. "Be with me, let us start a new like we were supposed to" Thor whispered gently caressing Loki's cheek.

"Yes" Loki breathed softly he felt all his walls come crashing down at the touch of his brother's hand on his cheek. "Thor?" Loki whispered. "Yes, Loki?" he asked now pinning Loki gently against the wall. "My lips are parched, I require something to quench my thirst" he breathed.

Thor leaned forward tracing Loki's lips with his thumb watching them part invitingly. Loki's breathing was becoming quite heavy as Thor gently brushed his lips against his and then kissed him slowly and deeply. Loki closed his eyes moaning softly into the kiss as he began to kiss Thor back.

This was Valhalla Loki thought as they kissed, his lips taste like that thing earthlings use caramel. As they kissed Loki waved his free hand and they were both now lying on Loki's bed. They never once broke their kiss, as Loki waved their clothes away and now they were both under the covers.

 

When they broke for air Loki whispered softly the words Thor thought he would never hear him say. "Make love to me my Thor, make me yours only yours" Loki whispered gazing lovingly into Thor's eyes. "I shall my Loki, I shall" Thor whispered back as he began to kiss Loki's neck.

"I'm sorry for everything" Loki breathed as Thor traced Loki's body. "As am I brother, now let us start a new" Thor whispered softly in his ear. "Yes, we can start a new my Thor" Loki said softly as they kissed again.

Thor deepened the kiss causing Loki to moan softly as he felt Thor's touch pleasuring him. He moaned his name in ecstasy as Thor placed fiery kisses on his body. Loki was in Valhalla and there was no taking him down.

This was a dream come true, here he was making love to the man of his dreams. If this was a dream then Loki didn't pity the moron who would try and wake him up.

Thor lifted him so that he was with his back against his chest, as they moved together.  He felt Thor suddenly place something on his neck, it was a violin necklace. He smiled and moaned as he kissed Thor passionately.

He remembered the first time they had ever heard a violin. It was their mother who had brought a violinist to Asgard for Thor's birthday when they were teenagers. It was then that they both fell in love with the instrument.

The sounds it made and the way the violinist held the bow and moved in time with the bow, Loki was the only one of them who had learned how to play it and was very good at it.

He remembered the first time Thor heard him play it and how he whispered in his ear that he is his violin. That their bond was like that of the violinist and his violin. Now well into adult hood, this meant so much more to Loki than ever before. After a while they lay in the afterglow of their love making.

"What were you thinking about just now?" Thor asked softly as he caressed Loki's hair. "The first time we heard this together" he said as he touched the necklace Thor gave him; it was a small golden violin with the bow attached.

"It was magical, almost as magical as the first time I heard you play it, do you still play?" Thor asked. "I do yes, when the mood allows" Loki said snuggling closer to Thor. "I would love to hear you play again" Thor whispered.

 "You shall my darling" Loki said gently as he got off the bed and walked to this closet. He opened a secret compartment and pulled out his violin. "I'm so happy you kept it brother" Thor said as Loki took the violin out of its case along with its bow.

He then placed the violin under his chin and began to play. It was that song they had heard the first time they knew they loved each other way back when they were teens, "We Can Fly Away" it was called. Loki smiled warmly as Thor sang to him.

  _I have always been certain_  
_Things are not always what they seem_  
_Though the heavens stop turning_  
_I'll be holding on to our dream_  
_We can fly away, fly away_  
_No more doubt, or fear nothing left to say_  
_Fly away, fly away_  
_From the darkness to the sun_  
_Let our spirits be as one_  
_You heard_  
_My Word_  
_My Hope_  
_My Call_  
_We can fly away over_  
_You gave_  
_Your Hand_  
_Your Heart_  
_Your All_  
_We can fly away over it all_  
_In a magical moment_  
_You reached out and touched the real me_  
_Now there's no storm before us_  
_As strong as the love we both feel_  
_We can fly away, fly away_  
_If we give our love, love will come our way_  
_Fly away, fly away_  
_From the darkness to the sun_  
_Let our spirits be as one_  
_You Heard_  
_My Word_  
_My Hope_  
_My Call_  
_We can fly away over_  
_You gave_  
_Your Hand_  
_Your Heart_  
_Your All_  
_We can fly away over it all_  
_Fly away over_  
_You Heard_  
_My Word_  
_My Hope_  
_My Call_  
_We can fly away over_  
_You gave_  
_Your Hand_  
_Your Heart_  
_Your All_  
_We can fly away over it all_

Loki closed his eyes melting to the sound of his lover singing, as he finished playing Thor smiled warmly and clapped. Loki bowed gracefully and began to play another song, this time it was his turn to serenade Thor as he played. It was a song that truly reminded him of them.

 

 _I had no choice but to hear you_  
_You stated your case time and again_  
_I thought about it_  
  
_You treat me like I'm your equal_  
_I'm not used to liking that_  
_You ask how my day was_  
  
_You've already won me over in spite of me_  
_And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet_  
_And don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are_  
_I couldn't help it_  
_It's all your fault_  
  
_Your love is thick and it swallowed me whole_  
_We're so much braver than I gave us credit for_  
_That's not lip service_  
  
_You've already won me over in spite of me_  
_And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet_  
_And don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are_  
_I couldn't help it_  
_It's all your fault_  
  
_You are the bearer of unconditional things_  
_You held your breath and the door for me_  
_Thanks for your patience_  
  
_You're the best listener that I've ever met_  
_You're my best friend_  
_Best friend with benefits_  
_What took me so long_  
  
_I've never felt this healthy before_  
_I've never wanted something rational_  
_I am aware now_  
_I am aware now_  
  
_You've already won me over in spite of me_  
_And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet_  
_And don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are_  
_I couldn't help it_  
_It's all your fault_

 

Loki finished playing and smiled as Thor gestured for him to come to bed. With a  snap of his fingers he put the violin away and was now back in bed with Thor. "That was beautiful" Thor whispered kissing Loki's hands.

 

"Thank you" he whispered. "Loki, there' something I want to ask you" Thor said as he reached over to where his armor was and picked up a small box that was in his pocket. He took Loki's hands in his and kneeled on Loki's side of the bed.

 

"Loki, I know we had been through so much together, and now we are finally starting a new. I had always dreamt of this moment, never thought it would come true and yet here we are my brother together at last like we ought to be.

 

Loki, I love you more than words could possibly being to express and even if I had a thousand quills and a thousand scrolls to write down my feelings for you there would still not be enough paper in world for that is how much I love you.

 

I am here asking you, Loki of Asgard, Brother, will you marry me?" he said opening the box to reveal an oval shaped silver ring with a green emerald in the middle. "Oh Thor, brother….I…Yes! Yes!" Loki said between tears of joy as Thor smiled and they kissed.

 

 

"I have something for you too, I have kept it for quite some time now" Loki said as their lips parted. He reached into the drawer on the bed-side table and took out a small box. Thor at this point had gotten up and sat next to Loki.

 

Loki took Thor's hand in his and took a deep breath. "Thor, there aren't allot of people who can make me feel the things you make me feel. You have brought back a side of me I thought I had lost forever.

 

Every day that has passed before this day, I thought to myself will it ever get better? And it has, Thor I can never tell you enough how much I…I…love you and….appreciate you…..how much you mean to me.

 

You are the world to me, you're my brother, my friend and I hope you never doubt that I love you or how sincere I am now, for this is my heart you have woken up again.

 

Thor Odinson, will you marry me?" Loki asked now opening the box to reveal a square shaped silver filigree ring with a large blue sapphire in the middle.

 

"Loki, I will never doubt that you love me….I love you too…yes I will marry you" he whispered as Loki slipped the ring on his finger with a slight tremble. Their lips locked again in a passionate kiss.

 

Thor moaned as he felt Loki's hands roam on his body. "Loki" he breathed as he felt him kiss his neck softly, gently lovingly. "I love you, oh Thor I love you all these years of negativity kept me away from you, I'm so sorry, can you ever really forgive me?" Loki asked feeling tears in his eyes.

 

"Shhh, it is all in the past brother, everything is forgiven my love, I can only hope you can forgive me" he whispered. "Yes, oh yes Thor I forgive you, I just want us together my darling" Loki said wiping tears from his eyes as Thor comforted him.

 

"We are together my love and we will always be together" Thor whispered and kissed Loki slowly and deeply. Loki surrendered into the kiss and moaned softly as he kissed Thor back with desire.

 

"Make love to me again, oh darling I need you" Loki breathed in between kisses. "With pleasure my love" Thor whispered and began to place fiery kisses on Loki's chest. Loki closed his eyes and moaned with pleasure.

 

Thor savored the sounds that came from Loki's lips they were like music to him. A private song for his ears only. He began to touch him in all the right places when Loki stopped him. "Is there something wrong my love?" Thor asked.

 

"I want to make love to you" Loki breathed and kissed Thor passionately as he felt him smile and moan into the kiss. "Thor, I want you, I love you" Loki breathed as he began to place kisses on his body.

 

 

Thor was in rapture Loki's touch was awakening all of his senses. Loki began to touch him on the sides of his body and closed his eyes when Thor moaned his name in passion. "Let me hear you again" Loki breathed on Thor's neck as he began to suck it. "Loki" Thor moaned eyes full of desire.

 

Loki savored the moment, and placed more fiery kisses on Thor's body feeling him shiver with pleasure. "Oh Brother, you sound ravishing" Loki growled playfully as he and Thor moved together. "As do you my Loki" Thor moaned before kissing Loki passionately.

 

They both moaned into the kiss, this was a long time coming both of them finally together.  After a while they lay in the afterglow savoring what had happened. "I love you, I could never tell you enough, how you healed me brother.

 

I'm so sorry I did not see it before but I do now, Oh Thor I love you so much" Loki whispered as they lay together wrapped in each other's arms. "As I you brother, there is no need for apologies anymore we have done this far too long, it is time we lived and loved beyond any apology my Loki.

 

I love you too far beyond any words" Thor said softly. Loki was moved by his words and held on to him tightly. He knew from this moment on that whatever comes next they will face it together, united in love.

 

THE END

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy this :) con-crit is always welcome


End file.
